Unrequited Love
by A.N-Mellow
Summary: Deja Vu One-shot, COMPLETED! A love that were never be mend to be forgotten; will the truth be unfold? TakuMisa Forever!


Disclaimers : I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama

Dedications : This chapter is dedicated to My Dearest Sister, Violetshade for beta-ing this one-shot . and to you too my Readers ^.^

Credit : Violetshade, The title of this fic was been inspired by her.

A/N: By default, I wanted to update MVK OR LL never did I knew my computer crashed all my files are gone , still kind of affected by it :( My Apologies the update has to wait after my examinations X3 ~ Oh well, To thank you my readers for your continuous supports I've came up with this special treat, that would be the DeJa Vu one-shot for all my written works :) Hope you guys enjoyed reading this one-shot as much as I enjoyed writing it :3

~Reviews are appreciated (.^n^.)

Note : This story is been told by Usui's point of view [ POV]

Italics : Speeches or Thoughts

Bold : Venue

* * *

**~Earthling Rulez~**

* * *

There she is, the girl of my life.

I wondered, _why does she always have that charismatic smile on her face regardless of what situation she's in?_ Her angelic voice melted my soul, her smile brightened up my gloomy days. Oh... I almost forgot, her kisses left me tingles .

I could never get tired of loving her, though she's a klutz; I didn't mind being her Red Knight.

I still remembered the times when we first met each other at the riverside, which was located at the end of Shinjuku. At that time, we were still young adults; too young to even notice our love for one another. But I did feel a connection towards her, it was like telepathic.

Even from our first encounter, which marked our destiny, she was destined to be mine, just as I was to destined to be hers. Well... she do look cute in that outfit of hers. We exchanged a few words and eventually our names. The way she laughed, giggled and smiled warmed my heart; and it almost skipped a beat.

Time flies when you're having fun, it was already dark before we even noticed it. Misaki's mom had called her and she had to leave. _My sweet angel, I'm going to miss you, _I had thought.

"Will we ever meet again?"

"We will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I pulled her in for a hug and we shared our first kiss together, short and sweet. That's one kiss I will never forget it. From the look of her face, I could see that she was not willing to bid her goodbye. For once, I had to agree that all fairytales don't have a happy ending. And if they do, it was definitely not mine.

Fate does like to twist around, **[credit to VioletShade, Can't remember the words you used in our PM(s)]** Unexpectedly, I had finally found her, my lovely Misaki... the only girl that I was interested in. She was the president of student's council, and I had turned out to be the guy that she hated the most. Maybe she had already forgotten about our encounter. It hurt, the truth hurt, but nothing hurt as much as her fiery attitude towards me. But, I wasn't going to give up that easily, not until I claimed her as mine... Takumi Usui's fiancé.

It had been a week, I kind of liked my new hobby of stalking her; the look on her rage face was priceless. I had found out her part-time as maid in maid-latte; that had caught her by surprise. She dragged me away and revealed her secrets of why she was a maid in that maid cafe.

"Family problems, ne?"

"Yeah."

"It's alright, I'll help you to keep this secret, coz I won't want anyone to take away my after school entertainment."

"USUI TAKUMI!"

* * *

**~Earthling Rulez~**

* * *

Things had started to get better between us after that conversation. I sensed that she had began to trust me and acknowledge me as a student of Seika High, and not some Hentai Uchujinn[1] from outer space.

.

.

.

.

.

I gathered all my courage, and decided to tell her the truth, because lady luck was on my side. So right after the volleyball challenge, Misaki and I took a stroll on the beach, not far away from Natsuki's beach house.

"Misa-chan."

"Hum?"

"Do you still remember the boy that you met at the riverside a few years back?" Usui whispered.

"Yes."

"Do you miss him?"

"More than anything."

"That was me."

Misaki's eyes widened at my words, she turned her body to face my tears of joy. Never had she dreamed of meeting me again. What shocked her the most, was that the boy had turned out to be me... Usui Takumi. So close yet so far apart.

Misaki wiped my tears with her thumbs and closed the gap between them. our lips were only an inch apart, all's well ends well.

Oh Yeah, I was the first one to make _the_ move.

"Tonight, our undying love will be fulfilled."

As I planted kisses around her collarbone, she fitted herself comfortably into my embrace.

Our wedding will be held next week in England. Under the presence of our loved ones, we would exchange our vows. Hopefully, there'll be new additions to the space-alien family soon.

* * *

**~Earthling Rulez~**

* * *

A/N : Violetshade, I did some slight changes to it after I found out that I wrote in a third person narrative near the ending part X3 My apologies . Thanks again :3 Love'Ya (.^n^.) ~ Peeps do check out her works and drop a review to let her know that you're there XD

Additional Note : [1] Perverted Space-alien

Shinjuku, Tokyo I wanna visit that place someday X3

4/7/12, 11.32PM

Twinkle Earthling (.^N^.)


End file.
